1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable receiving apparatus and, particularly, to a lamp with a cable receiving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many reading lamps or floor lamps often include a conduit encasing the electrical cord. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a cable 60 runs through one such conduit 10. A base 20 defines a hole (not labeled) in its top. The conduit 10 includes a threaded end 101. The threaded end 101 passes through the hole and is engaged with a nut 40 to fix the conduit 10 on the base 20. A washer 30 is arranged between the nut 40 and the base 20.
During assembly, if an operator were to assemble the cable 60 first, as would be convenient, then a socket wrench 50 used to screw the nut 40 may damage the cable. Therefore, the operator must screw the nut 40 onto the threaded end 101 first, and then assemble the cable 60, which is complicated. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.